The present invention relates to dynamic software enhancement, and more particularly to enhancing software functionality without directly modifying the underlying source code.
Software obtained from software vendors, consultants or even different parties within the same organization or company can be modified in order to customize the software to suit a particular need or purpose. However, when upgrades or patches to the software are installed, modifications to the software can be lost. This requires that customizations be reintegrated after an upgrade to the software. This is a manual, time consuming process that is prone to errors, especially if the modifications are extensive.